new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scholae of Akino
"The pen is mightier than the sword if the sword is very short, and the pen is very sharp." The title and occupation of the Scholae is one of prestige, trust and merit. Handpickedby the emperor or empress of Akino, those who are evualated to the rank of Scholae are operatives that aren't bound by the decrees and laws as many others in the same or other trades. Even the likes of the Ghost ANBU and Sworn Swords aren't as free as the Scholae of Akino. The individuals aren't handpicked alone for their skill or abilities but on the trust that the emperor or empress of Akino can place upon them. Becoming a member of the Scholae Chosen A member is chosen by the ruler of the Empire of Akino. This process isn't one that is dictated by any standards and can thus vary a lot, depending on the desires and whims of the ruler. Once a candidate has been found, they will be brought to the Imperial court where they shall receive the additional training and required gear for their line of work. Training Once chosen, training follows for the recruit. The requirement of training and process varies between title holders as it depends on the candidate. They receive training on the desired fields of combat, military, languages, subterfuge and diplomacy as court-manners. The individual receives the best of the Sworn Swords as palace servants to be educated in those fields. This usually gives the members of the Scholae a connection with the palace personnel as Sworn Swords. Equipment The equipment of the members of the Scholae is a mixture of a uniform and personal desires. The quality is said to be equally or even better than that of the Sworn Swords and Tiger Claws, provided as crafted by the best craftsmen that Akino has to offer. Uniform Despite being an operative that is focused on military affair, a member of the Scholae can also be sent as a diplomat and emissary of high importance. Their uniform contains not so much militaristic fashion and is once more subject to some personal adjustments. On the red cape is the crest of Homura dynasty visible, the Imperial Sun. A small crest of the member's clan origin or own symbol is allowed to be woven into the fabric, at the other shoulder. Despite many clan courts and laws not allowing an individual to bear arms in various ceremonial as diplomatic events, the Scholae isn't tied to such laws and decrees. This isn't just to showcase the Royal influence and might but also to allow the Scholae's ability to carry out their duties as given tasks. Overridding local clans and provinces laws if need to. Military Uniform The Scholae members are given a set of armour that allows some personal adjustments but must largely remain the same. During times of war, they can be given the command of any unit at the behest of the empress, emperor or the First Major General. The given unit has to obey the Scholae to the point, less they want to be branded as traitors and deserters. In practice, the Scholae usually stick with the unit that they had been with before. The gear is forged for the Scholae by the best of the Hyuzu smiths to offer the protection of plate and mail. Personal requests of the members have to be considered and if feasible, added to the set of armour. Weaponry Much like the other pieces of equipment and gear that a Scholae has access to, their weapons are forged and made to be the best quality that the Empire has to offer. The weapons are depending on the preference of the individual, not their title. Duties As one can expect from the freedom that a member of the Scholae enjoys, together with a lot of Imperial favour, there are some hefty duties bound to the title and occupation. Oath-bound The Scholae are bound to various oaths that restricts him or her from acting against the Homura dynasty. Oaths on their honour, their faith, their ancestors and even families. In case that a member does break an oath, it isn't only the individual that risks punishment but their families as well. Secrets entrusted to the Scholae are never to be shared with anybody but the empress or emperor of Akino. Sometimes there are made exceptions, when the ruler of Akino designates a confidante as somebody who can be entrusted with secrets. The only way that a member is relieved from their heavy oaths of service and secrecy is either by death or unless the emperor or empress relieves the said individual. Tasks The Scholae are forced from his or her position and oaths to take up arms and participate in conflicts if he or she is tasked to, on command of the ruler of Akino. During times of war, this can range from assassinations, spying as to leading armed forces in and outside of battles and sieges. In times of peace, the Scholae can be tasked with military operations as well - even if the demand will be likely less pressing. The members can also be relied upon as an emissary of the Empire, presenting the emperor or empress in another court. Not to mention that occupant of the title is more than likely to perform tasks of intrigue as subterfuge tasks - though this all does depend on the skill and abilities of the said occupant of the title. Rewards The members of the Scholae don't earn more salary than a jounin and such military ranks, despite outranking most in the Empire on both by social status and military rank. Salary The members of the Scholae earn the same salary as a jounin, without any additional rewards of other titles. Personal Room A small wing, in the Royal Homura Palace, is dedicated to provide lodging for the members of the Scholae. Spacious rooms which are being tended by the servants. This rooms are held by the occupants of the title for as long as he or she has the title. Difference in Rank The Scholae don't know any sophisticated ranks as many other military unit or organisation. The chief in command is the ruler of the Empire of Akino. Instead, the Scholae work in a more loose fashion where the most experienced are considered the more important members. They can be responsible for the education of a recruit or two, if the duty is bestowed upon them. List of Scholae members * Suzuka Uzumaki, starting and ending his career, as Scholae, in the year 476. ** Previous occupation: ANBU. ** Reason of leave: Death during an operation in the Noodle Province of the Empire. * Koike Hon, starting his career, as Scholae, in the year 477, early January. ** Previous Occupation: Leader of Team 6. * Yumi Hasewaga, starting her career as Scholae in the year 477, early January. ** Previous Occupation: Ghost ANBU member. Category:Empire of Akino Category:First Sword Category:Elite Rank